<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【汉尼拔x刘也】轨迹天鹅绒 Pt.1 by SR7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652464">【汉尼拔x刘也】轨迹天鹅绒 Pt.1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR7/pseuds/SR7'>SR7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR7/pseuds/SR7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>食人魔和警察的恋爱游戏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>汉尼拔/刘也</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离找到那根手臂已经过去了三天。刘也叫苏丽芹泡了杯咖啡，却又迟迟不喝，勾着指尖摇晃着杯子，直到雾气彻底散入寒冷的空气中才抿了一口。“暂停，”他说，“回放到五秒前，再回放，对，放大。”监控镜头下的黑衣女子似乎有点慌张，但从这个角度确实可以看到她帆布袋里装着什么红色的东西。“是玫瑰，”刘也笃定地说，“那天是情人节。”<br/>“也就是说她刚见完男友就被杀了？”<br/>刘也轻轻摇头：“她男友从未提过玫瑰…从和她男友分别的电影院到她家就算走路也只需半个小时，可张萍那天却花了一个小时。可惜这段路没有监控……”<br/>“看来是情杀了。”不知不觉间刘也身后出现了个高大的男人，端着和办公室格格不入的精致瓷杯。不过他此时啜饮着的不是速溶咖啡，而是玉米茶。<br/>“和男友分别后，女孩去见了另一个人，收到了玫瑰，回来的路上被男友发现所以显得焦急匆忙，之后被她的外科医生男友杀掉后分尸——结案。”<br/>刘也咽下一口咖啡。<br/>“——如果她那根手臂上没插着半年前失踪的人的半截指甲的话。”<br/>刘也感觉身后的男人走开，松了口气，略带惋惜地把咖啡一口饮尽。<br/>“忽略掉这点，那医生确实没有不在场证明，传闻还打自己的妹妹…”苏丽芹见刘也摇了摇头，迅速把话头止住。她知道刘也已经有点不高兴了，于是把话题转移到女人身上，“张萍的亲友对她的感情生活一无所知，甚至不知道那个医生男友，未免有点奇怪。”<br/>办公室里沉默了一瞬，白雪笼罩的房间里静得吓人，只能听见暖气片里隆隆的声音。<br/>“这就是能找到的最后的监控录像了？”那个过分高大的男人再次开口了。他坐在刘也后面的椅子上，拿出手帕擦了两遍才把自己那双满是伤痕的手放过。很显然，他没期待能得到什么回复，于是接着说道：“那条胳膊没有半点痕迹，干净得像从出生到现在没碰过任何东西；监控一切正常；整个镇子没有一丝尸臭；人也问不出什么来。请问刘警官…是不是要等到下一个受害人出现，我们才能有什么行动？”<br/>“敢问汉尼拔先生有什么独到的见解吗？”刘也没生气，双腿自然交叠在一起，转了下椅子，斜对着那个有着奇怪名字的男人，“我们很需要专家意见。”<br/>“那请问我可以审问一下刘警官吗，”汉尼拔双手手指紧扣在一起放在小腹的位置，身体略微后仰，看上去一派轻松，“毕竟这只手臂是在您家门口发现的。”<br/>刘也是三个月前被调到这个边境小镇查案的。上司的意思是他作为一个东北人，理所应当对那里更熟悉，况且失踪的人里有个俄罗斯人，最好有懂些门窍的人能参与到案子里。刘也在美国进修过，更难能可贵的是他待人从来滴水不漏，能毫无怨言地把一切安排熨帖，职位又不显，好用得很。汉尼拔则是一个月后被派来协助调查的“心理专家”——刘也对心理侧写向来不屑一顾，但就算他自己明面上看不出来，那位心理学天才仿佛接收到了不悦的信号，反而对他是更尖锐了一些。刘也尚且记得那人来到这里的那天是少见的晴天，一进来就把警局里的人全都压了一头。那个中年男人暗金的头发一丝不苟，半旧的定制西装把他的身材衬得恰到好处。刘也微微蹙眉，用英文问了好，转头就见苏丽芹偷笑的眼，原来这个老外是土生土长的杭州人。他之前遇到过的这个年龄段的男人大多都是高官或老警官，一时半会不知如何称呼，而他也对这难得的慌乱感偷偷懊恼了几天。不过刘也不知道的是，汉尼拔也同样惊异于自己的搭档是个这么漂亮的年轻人，看上去只有二十出头，瘦得他可以一巴掌摁死。没过半个月，他心里暗自调大了比例尺，从一巴掌摁死变成了两腿踢死。<br/>情人节那天刘也留宿在了女友家里，第二天直接上班，所以那手臂是被邻居发现的。镇子很小，还没等刘也带着鉴定科的人来到，这个恐怖故事就一传十十传百，附近的人连带小孩都跑出来看。刘也象征性地驱了驱人，就跑出去抽烟，说：“这里监控坏了，物业还没来得及装新的。”汉尼拔也借了个火，回：“可能这就是他挑了你来挑衅的理由。”<br/>刘也扯了扯嘴角：“连这里的住户都不一定知道的事，他又是怎么知道的？”<br/>汉尼拔只讳莫如深地瞟了他一眼，用他那保养得当的皮鞋鞋跟把烟给灭了。<br/>有了这件事，那间新租的房子也不能再住。好说歹说赔了一顿人情后，刘也净身出户，置办的家具都送了房东。他本想干脆住女友家，但一想到那句“挑你来挑衅”就打消了念头，只得在警局旁边的小旅馆自掏腰包住了三天。</p>
<p>刘也打了个哈欠，双脚不老实地架在桌子上，问：“怎么审？”<br/>也不知怎地，半个月时间相处下来后，他大脑里萌发出一个想法，就是这位心理分析师看上去什么都井井有条，实际上对这些条条框框无甚在意，连带着他自己在行事上也松垮了起来。汉尼拔依旧是那副优雅的样子，心定神闲地擦着他的眼镜。<br/>审讯室外聚了三四个刑警，个个都巴不得钻到门缝里听听这两位在打什么机锋。汉尼拔看着窗外的人影笑了笑，瞬间那群小崽子就全跑没了影——在这里所有人都打心底里怕这位高大绅士。到这时，汉尼拔才放松了一些，将自己调整到一个舒服的姿势，双手交叠着挡着下半张脸，肘部定在桌子的边缘支撑着。从刘也的角度只能看见被刘海遮挡了一半的暗沉沉的两颗眼珠子，正施法似的盯着他瞧。就在刘也忍不住要开口前，汉尼拔伸出手指戳了戳他的小腿，道：“你当过兵，身手很好，腿部肌肉很有力…太瘦了，我差点没看出来。”<br/>“要我扮演华生吗，福尔摩斯大人？”<br/>汉尼拔眉毛舒展开，露出一个真正意义上的开心的笑：“我的意思是你是凶手钟情的那类人。”<br/>刘也缩了缩脖子：“张莉是马拉松爱好者。”<br/>“我整理了一下过去一年的失踪人口，有这么几个人——”汉尼拔不知从哪里掏出一个笔记本，上面贴着六个人的一寸照片，旁边还有小小的英文注释，“严三是地痞流氓，黄玉安是瑜伽教练，郭震是退役冰壶选手…这里还有一个运动员，苏小颖，花滑选手；再加上常年健身的萨沙和跳广场舞的郑艳秋，”他觑了一眼刘也，发现对方并没什么反应后继续道，“指甲是苏小颖的。”<br/>刘也凑上去看：“年龄跨度很大，看上去也没什么关系。你找小苏查过了吗？”<br/>“还没有。”<br/>刘也回头，随意活动了下手腕，问：“怎么不早排查？”<br/>汉尼拔一窒，回：“你不是也没叫人排查？”<br/>“因为他们确实毫无关系。”<br/>汉尼拔微微眯眼，将笔记本上挂着的圆珠笔取下来，一下又一下地摁着。“咔”，笔尖刺进皮肤，钝钝地扎了进去，又快速被弹出，留下一个深蓝色的弹坑。他又摁了一下，手指及时撤回，那笔尖只来得及留下一道浅浅的轨迹。<br/>汉尼拔知道刘也在盯着他的手看，他也知道青年眼中倒映出来的会是怎样的一双手。<br/>粗大的指节架起一张虚虚的人皮，裹着一层冰冷的肌肉，淡蓝色的血管微微凸起，延伸至洁白的袖口。每根手指上都有层厚厚的茧，左手是因为弹吉他，右手是玩蝴蝶刀。<br/>不过刘也不会知道这些事，他现在只能看见一双中年男人的手正被它们的主人“轻轻地”虐待着，所以他微微蹙着眉，眼中流露出一丝不快。<br/>“官方资料里，严三、苏小颖和萨沙没有失踪于…此地，”最终还是刘也先开口，“估计你也清楚，我在这里的原因就是查案外加把俄罗斯人和运动员撇出去。所以你呢？”<br/>汉尼拔喉咙里发出微弱的喜悦的声音，又将自己的身体摆回一开始的谈判姿势，说：“当然是尽全力协助你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 开车片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>懒得写了，姑且开个车</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘也舔着舔着，突然握着阴茎将脸贴了上去，枕着那根狰狞的东西般抬头笑着，右手拨弄起汉尼拔蔓延到腹部的体毛，“你这样坐着，好像是有点肚腩。”<br/>单这句话简直大煞风景，可从他嘴里说出来，却怎么看怎么像是赤裸裸的勾引。汉尼拔俯下身，将食指送入他口中搅动，连带那枚暗淡的银戒沾了口水，隐约闪着光。刘也舌尖一顶，似乎把那戒指往上推了推。<br/>“怎么，戒指也想吞？”<br/>刘也不答，不理那根手指，低头专心吃鸡巴去了。<br/>汉尼拔将食指往他脸上用力擦了擦，留下了抹戒指印儿，心中默念：“叫你吞下去也是好的”，脑中忽的想像出身下人的胃，被他用刀那么一切就芳香四溢，里面装满的精液从切口溢出来，像刘也爱吃的爆浆鸡排。他那枚戒指就淌在精液和血里，令人食指大动。再一不留神，竟然直接射了出来。低头看着刘也不满的样子，却是连他满脸的精液都不顾，将他抱了起来，亲一会儿嘴又啃啃锁骨。<br/>刘也被他亲得直冷笑：“早泄是病，得治。”见汉尼拔没什么反应，契而不舍地咬上自己的喉结，低喘着斥道：“自己的精液好吃吗？”<br/>“自然是没你的好吃。”<br/>汉尼拔将人抱到床上，顺势跪了下去，极其虔诚地慢慢撸动刘也的阴茎，舔了口前列腺液，舌尖挑逗着小孔，另一只手轻轻掂着卵蛋，手法细腻地玩弄着。<br/>刘也爽了几秒，立刻想起上次被玩得射尿，第二天差点翘班的光辉事迹，左脚伸到汉尼拔裆下，不轻不重地踢了一脚，问：“还能硬得起来吗？”<br/>汉尼拔学他用脸轻轻蹭着鸡巴，说：“操你是够了。”<br/>刘也干脆躺了下去等着挨操，可没想到那人又吞吐了起来，甚至给了个深喉，激得他上身一挺，又重重倒了下去。他想起来摁着汉尼拔的脑袋再狠狠戳几下，又想看这人深喉起来是什么表情，可下身却被不停刺激着，腰也软得一塌糊涂。等他好容易用两根胳膊支起身体，却只能觑见淡金的发丝，再起身就不能了。也不知难过了多长时间，他的阴茎被轻轻捏了一把，再便是大脑一空，爽得他闭着眼喘息了好一会儿。<br/>“你也早泄？”汉尼拔早就蹭了上来，微微张嘴示意他接管了刘同志的百万子孙，干脆利落地吞了进去，“好吃。”<br/>刘也拍拍他的脸，表情古怪：“你刚刚就像AV女优。”又用两根手指从眉骨戳到鼻梁，小声骂道：“丑。”<br/>汉尼拔不恼，抬头有一下没一下地舔着指尖，含混着说：“你好看，天天被丑男人的丑东西操。”说完不解恨地咬了一口，翻身压着刘也，凑过去咬他耳垂。<br/>刘也被弄得痒极，锤了他一下：“你啃猪耳朵吗，口水要流进去了。”却不想紧贴在自己大腿根的东西又慢慢硬了起来，微微蹭着，像是趁他不注意就会刺进去。这下他知道怕了：“你别忘做扩张。”<br/>汉尼拔可不理他，专心致志地啃猪耳朵，鸭锁骨，肋巴条，边啃边比划着什么，惹得刘也又痒又心里发毛。他直觉忽然指向了一个点，像极他整理线索时的灵光一闪，可那直觉像箭一样射出去就没了影，没过一秒连射出的方向都记不得了。屁股里冰凉凉的感觉把他从恍惚里拉出来，眯缝着眼看过去，忽然觉得那张鬼斧神工的丑脸上毫无情欲，有的却是另一种说不清道不明的情绪——可下一瞬他就结结实实地被汉尼拔的情欲贯穿，撕裂，像是被粗暴地剖开，腹腔被搅得只剩一肚子烂肉，濒死再复生，情潮中吸进一大口烈酒，顺着脊骨烧了下去，爽得叫人只想吼叫。可惜他被那根驴玩意操了两下就没了力气，那股冲动到了喉咙只变成了浅浅的喘息，连带着汗水一起被锁在高大的身躯之下。<br/>有那么一瞬间他觉得就这么被撕碎也挺好的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（好久前写的，再不发就彻底弃了。刚给第一章补了一下就有种逻辑死的预兆……希望能快点写完吧。用麦斯米科尔森怕反应不出是谁，直接写汉尼拔叻。）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>